Angel vs Juri Han
In my first Off-Season Bonus Battle, King of Fighters' notorious lucha libre takes on Street Fighter's violet and violent femme fatale on the ring of triumph!! The Interlude 'Ladies and gentlemen, let's get ready to RUMBLEEE!!!!!' An announcer said inside a commenter's box on the side of the stadium. Angel was in her locker room, tying her cowboy boots and putting on her short leather jacket. She looked at the TV in her locker room. It showed a match between Tigra, a half-human half-tiger/cat woman, and Red Sonja, a a scantily-clad Hyrkanian barbarian. Red Sonja had just uppercutted Tigra and knocked her on her stomach. Angel zipped up her jacket, but not completely to show some cleavage, and stood up from the bench. She glanced at the TV, Red Sonja had defeated Tigra with a Romero Special and she waved and shouted with pride at a cheering crowd. 'Huh, that must suck for that catgirl.' Angel muttered and then headed out of the locker room door as her name was being called out. She covered her eyes as bright spotlights shone upon her and then smiled as she walked down the ramp to the ring. On the ring Angels' opponent, Juri Han, was standing on leg, her other leg was raised and tucked in. Juri wore a purple and pink collared catsuit that was unzipped enough to reveal black high-neck sleeveless top underneath, black fingerless gloves with pink designs, the catsuit's pants have black inlines with dark purple and pink open toed boots. She wore a black eyepatch with a magenta pattern on her left eye. Juri saw her opponent approaching and scoffed, 'Hmph, another wrestling loser.' She covered her hand as she yawned and then hopped backwards when Angel rolled under the ropes and onto the ring. Angel got up and looked at the menacing woman opposite of her. She put her hands on her hips and spoke, 'Nice outfit there uh...' Juri laughed and then grinned evilly. 'I'm Juri.' She said as she leaned forward and put a hand on her chest and the other on her hip. 'And you'll be my next meal!' She malevolently said as she entered her fighting stance. 'Well then Juri, you better show me a good time!' Angel yelled as she entered her fighting stance. The Melee It all depends on your skill! FIGHT!! (60 seconds) Angel rushed forward and jump kicked, however Juri retaliated with a roundhouse kick and her Senpusha pinwheel kick followed by a Spinning Bird Kick. Angel stood up and blocked a kick. She ran back to the ropes and used them to propel herself at Juri. Juri went for an axe kick, but Angel ducked underneath and close lined Juri in the ankles, tripping her opponent. Angel ran to the other ropes and propelled herself at Juri again. Juri stood up and caught a lariat to the jaw, knocking her down on her back. (50 seconds) Angel went for a diving elbow but Juri rolled to the side to avoid it. She got up and kicked Angel multiple times in several areas. Angel took the beating and then parried a high kick as she rushed in and threw several blows of her own as Juri was pushed back against the ropes. She got off the ropes and sent a couple of Fuhajin projectiles at Angel, then closed the distance between them. Angel evaded the projectiles but caught a kick in the process, sending her into a turnbuckle. (40 seconds) She stood up and looked at her opponent. 'Ha! For a wrestler you sure are flexible!' Juri laughed. 'You kinda remind of someone I've fought before. You know someone named Cammy?' Angel asked. Juri raised an eyebrow then leapt into the air descending down with an axe kick that Angel blocked with her arms. 'Why yes I do know her!' Juri menacingly said mid-air. 'She's one of my favourite play dolls!' She said as she jumped off from her opponent's arms. 'And for such an outfit you're wearing, you're pretty dang fast.' Angel said as she pointed at Juri who landed on the opposite side of the ring. 'Why thank you!' Juri bowed mockingly. 'Now let's resume, shall we?' Juri asked. 'Sure thing!' Angel said and then put both of her hands on top of her head. The hands both created L shapes as Angel stuck her tongue out in a taunt. (30 seconds) This provoked Juri into lunging at Angel. Angel dodged to the side and attempted a low blow on Juri, but she countered the attack with an axe kick. She took off her eyepatch and the Feng Shui Engine glowed violet. Juri then assaulted Angel with a barrage of vertically rising and spinning kicks. Mid-air at the peak of the combo, Juri kicked Angel down, jumped down swiftly and did a spinning backwards kick that jammed into Angel's back. 'Night night.' Juri evilly whispered as she slammed Angel down with an axe kick. (20 seconds) Angel staggered up. 'Good one.' She spat out. Angel rushed at Juri, but instead of attacking her she slid underneath a roundhouse kick and then ran against the ropes to propel her back at Juri. Juri performed another Senpusha pinwheel kick at Angel who slid underneath the attack again and ran to the ropes, though this time she leaned back on it. 'You just LOVE your kicks don't you? Nya?' Angel asked. She didn't wait for a response as she propelled herself from the ropes at Juri once again. Juri anticipated the maneuver and sent two low Fuhajins at Angel, hoping to hit her as she would slide down. However, Angel knew that the same trick wouldn't fool Juri a third time so she went for an aerial body slam that smacked into Juri. Angel rolled off and then approached the downed Juri who kicked at Angel from her supine position. Angel dodged some of the kicks and then caught Juri's right foot. 'Let's see you kick after this!' (10 seconds) Angel dragged Juri to the centre of the ring. 'I used this to make your friend Cammy submit! Nya?' Angel said as she put Juri in a Figure Four Leglock. Once Angel placed her completely in the submission hold, Juri grimaced in pain. 'Ow! Get off me you brat!' Juri angrily screamed at Angel. Angel frowned and pulled the submission hold harder. 'Ow! Argh! Stop! Stop it!' Juri screamed out as her back arched in pain. Angel responded by pulling Juri's foot to near it's breaking point. Juri closed her eyes and rapped on the ring while grasping her hair. 'Ahhh!! Stop! I give up! Now just stop please!!' She cried out in pain. 'Give up? Alright!' Angel said as she pulled once again to earn a rather high pitched scream of pain, then let go. KO!!! The Aftermath and Result A referee rolled into the ring and raised Angel's hand up in victory. Angel looked down at Juri who lay there, grasping her near broken right foot. Once she got off the ring, Angel smiled and wave at the cheering crowd as she walked up the ramp and back into her locker room. The TV inside replayed her submission hold victory against Juri. Angel frowned. The replay showed her face in a very sadistic manner as she held Juri in the submission hold. 'Huh. I didn't realized I was like that. I haven't been that evil-looking in a long time ever since I ditched NESTS.' She wondered out loud. She then waited impatiently in her locker room for her next match, in which she lost when Nina Williams put her in the Crab Clutch and then the Figure Four Leglock. Karma's a bitch. This melee's winner is... Angel!!! (Plays Ruler of the Dark Arranged, KOF 2001) Angel turns her back and slid half of her jacket off, revealing her shoulders. Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:Wrestling themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music